Tais toi , imbécile !
by Noo-chaan
Summary: Yaoi . OS . Ueda doit parler à Ryo ...  Trop court pour que je puisse résumer en fait ...


Jyajyaaaaaaaaaaan!

Première fic' publiée , pas la première écrite mais pas loin ...  
Du RyoDa pour cette fois ci ... Un OS TRES court , parce que je m'ennuyais et que j'avais fait overdose de Shonen Club ...

Dozo !

* * *

Tais-toi , imbécile !

"-Ryo ... Tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ? Il faut que je discute avec toi ... en privé ..."

Je me retourne vers la figure d'ange qui vient de me parler . Ueda Tatsuya . L'homme que je déteste le plus au monde . L'homme que j'évite de mon mieux depuis si longtemps . L'homme qui me fait me détester moi-même . L'homme que j'aime à en mourir .

"- Ok ..." répondis-je machinalement .

Nous entrons dans une petite loge inutilisée , et Ueda ferme la porte .  
Je me maudis alors d'avoir accepté . Suivant ce qu'il va dire , je risque de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler . Soit je le ferais pleurer , soit je lui sauterais dessus . Et dans les deux cas , cela réduirait à néant les efforts de toutes ces années , ainsi que l'improbable possibilité de me réconcilier avec lui , voir plus ...

"-Tu sais , Ry... Nishikido ... j'ai fait de mon mieux pour bien m'entendre avec toi , et , quand j'ai compris que ça ne marcherait pas , j'ai au moins essayer de faire comme si tu n'existais pas mais ... c'est dur ..."

Je suis désolé . Si tu savais combien c'est dur pour moi aussi . De te voir fondre en larme à cause de moi . Que tu te taises chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce . De te voir rire avec tes amis , sans moi . De savoir que , quels que soient mes sentiments pour toi , les tiens ne seront jamais que de la haine envers moi ...

"-Je sais  
bien qu'on a des caractères incompatibles ... je sais que je suis trop féminin , trop "gosse de riche" , trop sensible ... je sais que tu me détestes pour ça ..."

Non ! C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas toi que je déteste , c'est moi . Moi qui , même en sachant que je vais te faire pleurer , t'insulte , te méprise , moi qui me voile la face ...

"- Mais j'aimerais tellement qu'on soit amis ... Des fois , quand je te regarde de loin , je vois un Nishikido drôle , gentil , attentionné ... Je voudrais que tu sois comme ça avec moi aussi ...J'aimerais te connaître , j'aimerais que tu te confie à moi ..."

Moi aussi ... je voudrais me caler dans tes bras quand je vais mal , enfouir ma tête dans ton cou pour cacher mes larmes , t'entendre me chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille , te dire "je t'aime" jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix ... mais tu me rejetterais . Tu me trouverais repoussant . Cette soit-disante haine qui nous uni ne serais plus que du dégoût de ta part . Et j'en mourrais de douleur .

"-Ce que je veux dire , c'est que ... je suis jaloux ... et triste . Triste d'être le seul à ne pas te connaître réellement . Jaloux de Jin avec qui tu passes tes soirées , à qui tu montres ton sourire autant que tes larmes , qui connaît toute ta vie , ton corps , ton coeur ..."

Je voudrais te les montrer , mes larmes , mes sourires , mon corps et mon coeur ... Mais j'ai peur que tu ne les acceptes pas ... Que tu ne m'acceptes pas ...

"- Tu réponds pas ? Evidemment ... je suis bête ... je dois te dégoûter, à dire des trucs de fillette sentimentale ... mais j'espérais que ..."

Non ! Ne pleure pas , s'il-te-plaît ! Je ferais ce que tu voudras , mais sèches ces larmes ...

"- J'espérais seulement que tu comprendrais mes sentiments ... que ... je ... je ... "

Arrête de pleurer ... si tu continues , je vais pas pouvoir me retenir ...

"- Je ... je ... je t'aime ... je t'aime Ryo ! Je ..."

Le temps s'arrête . Le silence s'installe , entrecoupé par les sanglots de mon amour . Je tend mon bras vers son visage , caressant sa joue mouillée .

"-Ryo , je ...  
-Chut ... calmes toi ... ne t'inquiète pas je suis là ..."

Je te prend dans mes bras , passant ma main dans tes cheveux . Je sens mes larmes qui coulent aussi .

"-Chut ... je t'aime alors calmes-toi ...  
-Ryo ... tu pleures ?  
- Tais-toi , imbécile !"

* * *

Comme je disais , très courte .

Je n'ai pas relu du tout , alors si vous voyez un truc qui ne colle pas ou qui gène , reviewez ! Et même si vous voyez rien d'ailleurs ... :P

A la prochaine !


End file.
